


For the Best

by thestuffedalligator



Series: susanathema is a thing i ship now i guess [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, god how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestuffedalligator/pseuds/thestuffedalligator
Summary: Susan stared at her, long and cold. “Gytha Ogg, are you asking my sexual history?”





	For the Best

“And yourself?”

“Sorry?”

Nanny Ogg finished off her scumble. “There are two sorts of people,” she said. “Ones who _do_, and ones who _don’t_. Anything past that is just semantics.” She screwed one eye shut. Susan wasn’t sure if she was going for a piercing glare or if it was just an attempt to make the multiple Susans in her vision stop spinning. “I had you figured as one who didn’t, ‘long with Esme. What changed?”

Susan stared at her, long and cold. “Gytha Ogg, are you asking my sexual history?”

On anyone else, the tone alone would’ve dissolved them into an apologetic mass. Nanny only grinned toothlessly.

Susan drank her gin. “There was a…woman in Ankh-Morpork. We went to the same bar, met up a few times, got to know one another. Then one night, she - we both got a little drunk, and-”

I am not blushing, Susan told herself. I am a mature woman and I don’t blush like a schoolgirl when I talk about this sort of thing. She drank her gin. “Then I found out she and her boyfriend were just having a row. They got back together the next day. She’s doing well. Got promoted to sergeant, I think.”

Nanny said nothing. Susan swirled the last of the gin in her glass and stared into it. If she had been a fortuneteller, she’d probably see the future somewhere in it. As it was she saw several futures, as well as half a dozen presents and a handful of pasts. “Probably for the best.”

“Susan?”

“Sergeant.”

“It’s captain now, actually.”

“Congratulations.”

Angua nodded with a distant, numb sort of expression. “Right.”

Susan gestured to her right. “_Captain_ Angua Von Uberwald, this is my partner, Anathema Device.”

The captain gave Anathema a nod, her eyes never leaving Susan’s. “I like the hair,” she said.

“Thank you,” Susan said. She reached down and squeezed Anathema’s fingers. Anathema squeezed them back. Susan squared her shoulders back and said, “And how is Carrot?”

The question was a knife. It had been filed down by increasing grades of politeness until it had a razor’s edge, and Susan had just flicked it out like a dagger. Anathema saw the captain wince when it hit. “Susan-”

“Quite well, I hope.”

“I never meant to-”

“_No_. You didn’t. Send my regards to your Commander.” She swept around, grey dress whorling like a thundercloud. The street theatre audience saw her expression and parted like a sea before a prophet.

Susan and Anathema marched through. They’d only walked a few paces when Anathema muttered, “You know, in movies this would be the part where you’d sweep me up in a dramatic kiss just to prove your point.”

Susan quirked an eyebrow at her. Anathema shrugged. “If you wanted to, of course.”

Susan shrugged. “You _are_ the expert.”

She brought one hand around her waist and dipped her in a low kiss. Anathema giggled, the audience cheered, and she didn’t even look back to check Angua’s expression.

It was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter from To See the Elephant that I'll never get around to writing in full lol


End file.
